Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Veteranos
by ExiliadodeVega
Summary: La sabiduría es solo aprender cosas, aprender de uno mismo, que alguien te muestre cosas de ti que ni tú mismo conocías? Más cuando ese "alguien" tiene apellido Pines y ha sido tu enemigo desde que lo viste por primera vez. Eso sería "normal" en las vacaciones de verano en el pueblo de Gravity Falls


La sabiduría es solo aprender cosas, aprender de uno mismo, que alguien te muestre cosas de ti que ni tú mismo conocías? Más cuando ese "alguien" tiene apellido Pines y ha sido tu enemigo desde que lo viste por primera vez. Eso sería "normal" en las vacaciones de verano en el pueblo de Gravity Falls

Cada relato puede ser leído independientemente, pero forman parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio.

Este es mi tercer Fic en ver la luz, gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega. Sigo nervioso, alguna vez se quitaran los nervios antes de publicar?

Espero disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

Espero que les guste buscar huevos de pascua, pues puse varios en la historia. Ahora que por un leve hiato al escribirlo olvide algunos de los huevos de pascua que están por ahí, perdón. Espero localicen mas de los que yo encontré.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Veteranos**

El autobús acelero y el grupo poco a poco se detuvo mientras continuaban despidiéndose de los dos chicos en la ventana, con lágrimas en los ojos los Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, Candy y Grenda se despidieron de los gemelos. Aun con lágrimas en sus ojos solo quedo el vacio que Dipper y Mabel les habían dejado y la promesa de volver. Pero todo debía seguir su cauce: las vidas se unen, se separan y, con suerte, se vuelven a unir. Resignados con esto el grupo se separo, cada cual debía segur con su día. Por un lado Stan, Ford y Soos se encaminaron a la Cabaña del Misterio, mientras las tres chicas tomaban la ruta al pueblo. Cada cual sumida en sus pensamientos.

-"Espero que tengan buen viaje." Dijo la profunda voz de Grenda, intentando romper el silencio que las había rodeado.

-"Son los Pines, no creo que un simple viaje a en autobús sea problema para ellos." Acoto la pelirroja.

-"De seguro en la noche o lo mas tardar mañana temprano ya tendremos noticias." Agrego la chica asiática.

-"Lo dirás por Mabel, Dipper podría olvidarse de avisar. Ya saben cómo es Dipper." Justo al decir esto. Grenda, recordó que hablar del chico Pines era un tema difícil para su amiga Candy, lo extraño fue que también Wendy había puesto casi la misma expresión. Tratando de evitar que el incomodo silencio se prolongara mas continuo. "Y que tienen pensado hacer chicas, ya es el último fin de semana de las vacaciones."

"Había pensado en ir con los chicos a donde Robbie, a ver qué tal estaban los zombis. Quería saber si Thomson se atreve a besar a uno, pero Soos me dijo que ocupaba hablar conmigo, iré a casa a desayunar y luego a la Cabaña." Respondió Wendy con su característico tono de voz neutro.

-"Como por el raromagedón, no pude ir al campamento de música, mis padres quieren que practique el violín, pero no es la mejor forma de termina las vacaciones." Ahora fue Candy la que noto que había tocado un mal tema. El reinado de Bill era algo que nadie podía tomar a la ligera, aun con la política de "Nada de eso Importa" que estaba en vigencia. Cada persona en Gravity Falls, cada humano o ser, había sufrido en forma distinta el raromagedón. Y ellas tres más pues no habían tenido la suerte de ser convertidas en piedra.

-"Bien chicas, si corto desde aquí por el bosque llegare más rápido a casa, nos vemos luego amigas." Dijo Wendy, después de unos momentos caminado las tres en silencio y señalando hacia un sitio entre los árboles, para nada distinto al resto del bosque a los ojos de las otras dos.

El trió se separo. Mientras las dos más jóvenes se despedían de la pelirroja. Quien desapareció entre los árboles.

"¿Estará bien verdad?" Dijo la más pequeña de las dos.

"Si alguien puede entrar al bosque sin preocuparse, aun con los… inquilinos extraños es ella." Respondió la castaña.

-"En eso tienes razón, aunque desde hace unos días no ha sido la misma." Razono su amiga.

-"Nadie ha sido el mismos desde el… desde hace unos días". Respondió Grenda pensativa, dejando el tema zanjado de una vez.

-"Tu lo has dicho amiga. Pero hablando de gente que cambio. Tienes idea de por qué no llego?"

La chica alta solo se encogió de hombros.

-"Bien lo mismo pienso. Sabes cómo es, tiene sus momentos." Dijo Candy. "¿Quieres ir a desayunar? Tuve que apurarme temprano para poder despedirme."

"Igual yo, pero vamos donde Linda Su, es más cerca y quiero aprovechar mas ese descuento para 'veteranos', con lo que dijo el alcalde puede que decidan no seguir con los beneficios de guerra. Además se me apetece más un trozo pastel, que la granola que le gusta desayunar a tu mama."

"De seguro no le va a gustar a mama, pero es un día especial después de todo, mama entenderá. Vamos, además ya que estamos despiertas tan temprano pasemos por el pueblo… aunque no será lo mismo sin Mabel." Termino la chica asiática en un suspiro.

-"También me hará falta, pero es mejor acostumbrarnos a que no esté presente, no es como si no la fuéramos a volver a ver o a olvidar o que este en otro país. Está solo a una llamada telefónica de distancia, además en casa me dijeron que ya era suficientemente mayor como para usar internet, Marius le insistió a mis padres y sabes que ese pequeño austriaco puede ser muy convincente. Dice que quiere estar más en contacto, a veces es algo asfixiante, pero no pudo comunicarse conmigo durante… ese tiempo y, mientras encuentro como explicarle que paso, no me opondré." Dijo la chica, recordando a su casi novio. "Además ya con la computadora la podremos tener video llamadas, será casi como estar frente a frente, mientras nos ponemos al día." Grenda se detuvo un momento mirando a Candy junto a ella. "Dime crees que le gustaría que nos sintiéramos así, vamos por un pastel en honor a Mabel Pines." Grenda agrego sin hacer mención al hermano.

-"Las despedidas duelen, pero más fuerte aun es la esperanza de volvernos a encontrar y más bella la fantasía del recuerdo, a Mabel no le gustaría que estemos tristes. Y si es hora de conectarnos a la autopista de la información las tres." Dijo la chica asiática, que, dada su condición de 'veterana', sus padres habían empezado a verla más madura.

-"¡Espera a que le digamos de que las tres tendremos internet, será como un regalo sorpresa!" Sentencio la más alta. Que conociendo a la chica californiana sabia que estaría encantada por la sorpresa. Apurando el paso para llegar a la cafetería. Entrando en la calle principal del pueblo.

-"Es difícil pensar que luego de todo eso… no quedo ni una marca." Dijo la más alta mientras miraba como el pueblo despertaba ese sábado. Recordando lo que Bill había dejado del pueblo. Hablando en susurros para que nadie las escuchara por casualidad.

Entre ellas había un lazo de amistad de años de ser las 'no-populares', desde antes de conocer a los Pines y familiarizarse con la cabaña, y demás secretos y peculiaridades de esa familia. La amistad de pelirroja con a las chicas menores, era más como de hermana mayor que como amigas, así que sin Wendy, quien era la nueva en su grupo de amigas, podrían sentirse más libres de hablar de lo que habían vivido. Esos días y sobrevivir a Bill, su carácter de 'veteranas', las había sacado del área de no-populares, pero por la misma razón ya a ambas esas etiquetas les importaban poco.

Por años habían sido solo ellas dos, pero ese verano Mabel Pines se había unido como una nueva y deslumbrante amiga. Y después de vivir con ella y su hermano los misterios del pueblo. Se habían enfrentado a lo inimaginable. Mientras ambas recorrían lo pasado ese verano, entraron en la calle principal del pueblo.

No podían evitar recordar el momento cuando el maniático triangulo amarillo había dictado sentencia contra todo y contra todos, luego de eso habían pasado escondidas entre las ruinas, sin tiempo de lamentarse y tratando de mantenerse cuerdas y vivas. Para escapar en el único sitio que ambas consideraron seguro la Cabaña del Misterio. Pero habían logrado llegar ahí y junto a los Pines convertirse de reclusas tras la barrera mágica de la cabaña a rebeldes, mas aun habían estado en primera línea en la batalla final contra Bill y su derrota. Espontáneamente la gente del pueblo había empezado a llamar a los participantes de esa última lucha 'Veteranos', todos sabían que habían luchado y vencido la guerra para salvarlos.

Para la mayoría de los pobladores, los afortunados que habían sido convertidos en piedra antes de saber qué pasaba. El reinado de Bill no era más que un mal sueño, no el terror que habían experimentado otros. Los que habían luchado por sobrevivir a los monstruos petrificantes de Bill, solo para ser testigos de lo que pensaron era el fin del mundo. Por lo que en los pocos días desde la derrota de Bill, el pueblo había vuelto a casi la misma aparente tranquilidad de siempre.

Pasaron cerca del parque donde los más mañaneros de los chicos le sacaban jugo al último día de vacaciones. El pueblo se había recuperado rápido, si bien los siquiatras, sicólogos, curanderos, chamanes y otros 'especialistas' del pueblo y sus alrededores habían empezado con grupos de apoyo, terapias, pociones, cantos y mas para los más afectados por la experiencia. Reconociendo a uno de los chicos en el parque ambas pensaron que no solo los 'veteranos' se habían recuperado rápido.

-"Hola chicas!" Las saludó desde el parque el pequeño albino. Parecía como cualquier otro chico de su edad disfrutando del parque, si no fuera por los cuatro mal encadaros maleantes que estaban a su espalda, recuerdos de su tiempo en prisión y de su colaboración con Bill. Las dos chicas lo saludaron, el también era un 'veterano'. Las dos chicas que sin darse cuenta habían apurado el paso, pero no fue sorpresa cuando dos de los ex convictos entraron en la calle, cosa que hizo detenerse a los pocos autos de esa mañana. Mientras el albino sin hacerle caso a las bocinas o la cara de los choferes y sus 'amigos' al amenazarlos, cruzaba tranquilamente la calle.

-"Hablando de gente con momentos." Dijo la asiática.

-"Que quieres Gedeón?" Le corto Grenda antes que terminara de cruzar la calle. Con una cara que mostraba lo que pensaba del albino.

-"Solo soy un amable vecino, saludándolas esta preciosa mañana de verano." Sonrió el albino, hablando en el mismo tono de superioridad que siempre. Había dejado de usar traje para usar ropa más normal, en este caso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Que desentonaban totalmente con su elaborado peinado.

-"Eso no te lo crees ni tú enano." Dijo Grenda acercándose amenazadoramente frente al albino. Lo que alarmo a sus 'amigos' que empezaron a acercarse.

-"Perdona… Grenda." Decía el chico mientras, por unas sutiles señas, tranquilizaba a sus 'amigos'. "Ya se fueron verdad?" Agrego sin el tono de superioridad.

-"Hace unos minutos se fueron…" Respondió la chica castaña con su profunda voz, mucho más apagada que su normal tono vivaz. "Pero si tratas de hacer algo, solo porque crees que nadie te puede detener estas muy equivocado Gedeón". Agrego en un tono amenazante. "Crees que tus matones importan algo?"

-"Tranquila Grenda… Dipper dijo que se podía confiar en Gedeón…" Dijo la chica asiática. "No es que confié en él, pero si Dipper lo hace, confió en su palabra." Agrego dejando escapar un inconsciente suspiro." Además tu lo oíste mas de una vez, para él, Gedeón es un amigo." Digo algo abrumada.

Grenda se tranquilizo, y se sorprendió era la primera vez en varios días que su amiga mencionaba el nombre de hermano de Mabel varias veces en una misma ocasión.

-"Si Grenda, además no son mis 'matones', son mis 'amigos'. Al igual que Dipper. Y que hago al igual que ustedes, solo estoy paseando por el pueblo con mis amigos."

-"Pero, estos 'amigos' estaban en prisión y solo están libres porque estaban del lado de Bill. No entendí nunca como Dipper te llego a considerar un amigo." Agrego la chica alta, de nuevo un poco más amenazadoramente.

-"Los habré conocido en prisión, pero son mis 'amigos'." Corto el albino usando su tono chillón en la palabra amigos. "Me equivoque con Bill, o no tengo derecho equivocarme? Además… además…" Respondió el albino sin poder expresarse mejor.

-"Además te redimiste." Dijo Candy. "Grenda a mí también me cuesta creer que ya no es el mismo Gedeón de siempre." Dijo la pequeña de lentes. "Pero si él y sus… 'amigos' no se hubieran cambiado de bando y defendido a Dipper y su grupo, no habrían podido salvar a Mabel y, recuerda, también él fue quien dijo como destruir el trono de Bill." Extrañamente Gedeón la volvió a ver con algo cercano a la gratitud.

-"También el alcalde declaro un perdón para mí y mis 'amigos'!" Dijo el albino mientras los matones se acomodaban tras el asintiendo.

-"Pero no cuenta para lo que hagan de aquí en adelante y todos sabemos que eres de lo peor Gedeón, por algo fuiste enviado a la cárcel." Arremetió de nuevo Grenda. "Estafaste a todo el pueblo y, por si eso fuera poco, trataste de secuestrar a Mabel y matar Dipper."

-"Entiendo que no confíen en mí, pero…" Empezó Gedeón.

-"No digas mas Gedeón, por alguna razón Dipper confía en ti, y aunque no entiendo bien porque, dijo que eras un amigo. Eso es suficiente para mí." Lo cortó Candy ligeramente sonrojada.

-"Cierto Dipper lo dijo, pero aun así también dijo que intentaba cambiar y solo se hizo un cambio de look." Decía Grenda. Mientras miraba a los matones que empezaban a juntarse a espaldas del chico. "Por dentro sigue tan podrido como siempre…"

-"Que hay con nosotros?" Dijo uno de los matones

-"Somos algo rudos para este pueblo, pero estamos 100% con Gedeón, y claro con el jefe Pines." Dijo alguno de los matones, mientras los demás asintieron al oír los nombres de ambos. Repitiendo "el Jefe" o "Gedeón."

-"Si algo aprendimos luego de pelear contra Bill es que son las decisiones las que nos hacen ser quienes somos, y siempre podemos optar por hacer lo correcto."

-"A Gedeón lo queremos y a Dipper Pines lo respetamos!" Dijo el llamado 'Ojos Blancos' "En la cárcel aprendes que el ser querido o el ser respetado es lo más importante. Además que es más importante ser querido, ser temido o ser respetado, si lo vemos según las ideas de Maquiavelo es una decisión fácil, pero según Monstesquieu es una lucha entre fuerza bruta y astucia donde…" Una mirada de Gedeón lo interrumpió. "Disculpa Gedeón pero es filosofía."

-"No te preocupes Ojos Blancos, solo que este no es el momento." Volviéndose a las chicas continúo. "Somos amigos así y les gusta cuidarme es malo acaso?"

-"Lo malo es que no sabes contenerte Gedeón" Agrego la asiática. "Sigues siendo el mismo por dentro, aunque dices que tratas de cambiar eres el mismo, abusivo y controlador."

Gedeón las miraba, mientras sus 'amigos' no sabían qué hacer.

-"Sabemos lo que paso y eso te lo agradecemos pero hasta donde fuiste el culpable de que todo fuera tan mal a Dipper y los demás? Hasta donde lo hiciste para salvar tu propio pellejo". Agrego Grenda.

-"Hay que aceptar que si las cosas no hubieran sido como fueron puede que siguieras del lado de Bill, pero en serio quieres cambiar?" La chica asiática seguía enarcando a Gedeón de igual a igual, mientras los matones seguían confusos.

-"Pero señorita Candy no es…" Empezó a hablar uno de los amigos de Gedeón, ganándose una mirada de soslayo de este.

-"Si no saben que mas hacer, pero también son adulos, supuestamente responsables. A diferencia de Gedeón." Continúo la chica sin darle tiempo a Gedeón de interrumpir al ex convicto, volviendo a ver directo al chico. "Dinos que fue lo que paso ese día con Dipper luego de la persecución?" Granda se sorprendió, porque ambas habían oído la historia de parte de sus amigos.

-"Eso no es justo Chiu, tú debes saberlo perfectamente." Dijo Gedeón levantando el puño.

-"Pero quiero oírlo de tu boca, se lo que dijeron Dipper, Wendy y Soos, pero que dijiste lo recuerdas?" Dijo acercándose al chico, mirándolo directo a los ojos. "Quiero escucharte Gedeón."

-"Que tendría que cambiar, que me esforzaría." Susurro por lo bajo el albino.

-"Que dijiste, dilo más fuerte."

-"Que sería digno, que cambiaria. Contenta?" Dijo tan alto que varias personas e la calle volvieron a ver.

-"Estaré contenta cuando digas lo que en verdad paso Gedeón." Dijo inflexiblemente Candy.

-"Que pensara en como querría… como querría Mabel que actuara." Dijo en poco más de un susurro, pero Candy sabía que le era difícil, mas para alguien como él, recordar la forma en que Dipper había destrozado todas sus defensas.

-"Dipper te hizo decirlo?" Continuo Candy ante a muda mirada de Grenda y los matones.

-"No no fue tan simple como eso." Respondió más alto el albino.

-"Nada es simple si Dipper Pines está involucrado, es algo que he descubierto." Dijo la asiática sin perder la compostura.

-"Es difícil de de ponerlo en palabras… no solo me hizo decirlo… me hizo entenderlo." Susurro de nuevo un cabizbajo Gedeón.

-"Así es Dipper."

-"Ni que lo digas Chiu." Mientras Grenda lo miraba a ambos, callada feliz porque su amiga al fin podía hablar de Dipper sin problemas.

-"Pero solo se volvieron palabras, Gedeón." Dijo con más intensidad la asiática. "Sabemos cómo te eres, incluso Mabel debe saberlo. Cambiaste de ropa y tratas de verte normal, pero solo estas con tus amigos e intimidando a todos. Crees que ella le gustaría?"

El pobre albino solo cerraba los puños ante la realidad que le demostraba la chica asiática

-"Respóndeme señor 'voy a cambiar', cambiar no es solo usar ropa distinta, debes esforzarte y cambiar desde dentro. Creo que cambiar de la noche a la mañana es difícil, pero no muestras interés por hacerlo, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. Cuando es obvio que las metas no pueden ser alcanzadas, no ajustes las metas, ajusta las pasos de acción."

Con una cara de pocos amigos, con la furia reflejada. Una cara que habían visto por primera vez cuando la policía arresto a Gedeón. Bajando su tono casi a cero el chico solo dijo.

-"Lo sé…" Y con verdadera ansiedad agrego. "Crees, que no quiero cambiar, que le mentí a Dipper… o a Mabel?" Se paso la mano por el engominado cabello si importarle deshacer su peinado. "Cuando lo tenía atrapado me sentí al fin el vencedor, que me vengaría de él y en eso empezó a hablarme, creí que me pediría clemencia, y te digo algo, ese momento lo disfrute. Ver a Dipper Pines derrotado, suplicando por su vida. Casi pude saborear ese instante. Solo para que segundos después, él me hiciera sentir que era de lo peor, que era escoria, me sentía más aquereso que un gusano. Sabes que es sentirte así alguna vez, se te ha ocurrido como seria ver todo lo que has hecho en tu vida y lo único que sientes es asco por ti mismo. Darte cuenta que no vales nada, o menos que nada."

Las dos amigas y los amigos de Gedeón, no podían más que verse entre sí, algo incómodos ante el repentino cambio de aptitud del chico, que parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de nervios.

-"No es que no se lo agradezca. Dipper me hizo abrir los ojos." Continúo sin saber muy bien a quien le hablaba. "Por una vez me sentí libre, me sentí útil al ir contra los monstruos de Bill. Fue duro solo me dejaron a mi consiente, todos los demás estaban convertidos en piedra, pero no se la dejamos fácil, verdad amigos." Levantando por primera vez la cabeza y mirando a los matones con sus ojos cuajados de lágrimas, pero aun sin poder llorar. Los matones asintieron con una expresión más sombría y triste de lo que las niñas podían prever. "Luego en su pirámide sabes que es ser tratado como una mascota, un hámster. Bailando sin parar o dormir hasta que llegaron y me rescataron…" Se quedo en silencio perdido en el terror de esos recuerdos, Ojos Blancos o tomo del hombro dándole un ligero apretón haciéndole sentir que no estaba solo.

-"Así que eso paso." Dijo de nuevo Candy devolviendo a todos al presente de ese incomodo viaje a sus recuerdos. "Gedeón, en realidad aun o entiendes lo que paso, cuando hablaste con Dipper"

-"Como que no entiendo?" Dijo el albino. "Que no entiendo que cosa?"

-"Gedeón en ese momento cuando Dipper te hizo ver que lo que hacías mal, no solo te convenció de que hacías mal, también has estado pensando en todo lo que has hecho, lo que hiciste durante todos estos años, atormentar a tus padres, engañar al pueblo, buscar el poder, querer matar a Dipper, y quien sabe cuántas cosas más."

-"Que truco usaste para saber eso Chiu?" Dijo en un tono más fuerte, más amenazador, en ese pueblo pensar que te leían la mente no era disparatado. "Como sabes que me ha estado pasando, de qué forma te metiste en mi mente."

-"No es ningún truco Gedeón, tú mismo me lo acabas de decir, aunque no te has dado cuenta de lo que dijiste." Todos alrededor miraron a la pequeña asiática. Le gesto de Gedeón cambio y esperaron expectantes a que continuara. Mientras ella respiraba un poco pesado un par de veces. Pensando detenidamente como continuar.

-"Todos crecemos con una capacidad de distinguir lo malo de lo bueno, de poder evaluar nuestros actos y saber que son buenos o malos más allá de nuestro beneficio. A ti no te preocupaba más que ganar, de beneficiarte y no te importaba nada con tal de salirte con la tuya." El albino la miro asintiendo sin querer, esa era una forma resumida de ver su vida hasta hacia muy poco. "Y lo que te hizo Dipper, en especial siendo la persona que eras, podrías verlo como el mayor regalo o la mayor maldición. Piénsalo." Por unos instantes se noto una lucha interna del chico mientras todos, salvo Candy, esperaban curiosos que llegara a la respuesta.

-"No puedo entenderte Chiu." Dijo un abatido Gedeón, mientras el grupo entero miraba a la chica de lentes.

-"Puede que sea tan nuevo o tan distinto que no lo logres identificar o que nunca supieras que existía, no lo sé."

-"Candy por favor dilo, que le dio Dipper a Gedeón?" Agrego Grenda.

-"Si Candy si lo entiendes dímelo. Te lo suplico."

-"Bien Gedeón Dipper te dio una conciencia!" Sentencio tranquilamente la chica asiática. "Puede que no fuera su intención, o puede que sí, Dipper es más profundo de lo que puedo llegar a pensar."

-"Como que una conciencia?" dijo un perplejo Gedeón.

-"Tu propia conciencia no servía, así que Dipper la arreglo." Dijo la chica como si hablara de cambiar el foco de una lámpara. "Tú mismo dices que tus recuerdos te hacen sentir como un gusano, Dipper te rompió, pero te rearmo Gedeón!" Tomando aire agrego. "Ahora siempre tienes en mente 'como le gustaría a Mabel que actuara' y esa la luz te da la inteligencia para distinguir el bien y el mal. Y te sientes así porque sabes que ella no aprobaría nada de lo que hiciste, a eso le llamamos peso de conciencia. Y si te sientes así en verdad tu conciencia era un asco." Termino de sentenciar Candy. Mirando a Gedeón segura de sí misma, tranquila y con un poco de lastima en sus ojos.

"Como se atreve a verme así." Por un momento, Gedeón, pensó en borrarle esa expresión de la cara, no el mismo claro, no le gustaba ensuciarse. Pero sabía que con un gesto y una mirada cualquiera de sus 'amigos' le arrancaría a golpes ese aire de superioridad a la chica. Destrozándole la cara. La otra seria un problema, pero ellos eran más, de cualquier forma no se volverían a atrever a enfrentarse con él. Lo pensó y es ese momento, tal vez por lo que acababan de decirle, su mente le dio la peor jugada de su vida. La vio, vio su rostro. Triste casi al infinito, ella que nunca dejaba de reír, en su mente Mabel lo miraba con una tristeza tan profunda que casi lo hizo llorar, no estaba triste por su amiga, a quien él pensaba desfigurar, Gedeón sabía que no era ese tipo de tristeza, era una mirada de decepción, de pérdida pero hacia él.

Intento gritar pero no pudo. Intento moverse, pero no pudo evitar esos ojos, esa tristeza, esa decepción que lo consumía, no podía apartar de su mente los ojos de Mabel. Sintió asco por lo que había deseado hacerle a la pequeña asiática, sintió desesperación, sintió miedo. Se sintió solo, absolutamente solo. Perdido en el vacío, el profundo vacio que corroía su alma. Su cuerpo no le respondía, su mente corría desbocada por sus recuerdos. Las humillaciones y amenazas a sus padres, cuando intento matar a Dipper cuando robo a los Pines. Cuando la secuestro. Gritaba por dentro, un dolor real y físico más allá de lo que había imaginado poder sentir.

El mundo perdió su esencia, poco a poco las cosas perdían su definición, su contorno, vio las caras de todos, lo veían preocupados y se movían hacia él. Pero muy lento. parecían mover los labios, sus rostros en expresión preocupada, pero igual de lentos oía distorsionados los sonidos, se sentía caer en cámara lenta, tan lenta como las manos que se acercaban a sostenerlo, pero también esas imágenes iban perdiéndose difumándose en un blanco total, Sentía su mente perderse, se sentía consumido por ese espacio vacío donde debería estar su conciencia.

Ayuda, ocupaba ayuda que alguien lo salvara, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso, no podía hablar, su cuerpo no respondía, solo gritaba y pedía ayuda en su mente. "Alguien quien fuera sálveme, ayúdenme"

-"Qui… r el… hé… de …el?" Escucho de alguna parte, en ese vacío blanco en que se había convertido su mundo, no entendía que decía o de donde venía la voz, pero conocía esa voz.

-"Quie… ser el hé… de …bel?" Repito de nuevo la voz. Sabía que era su mente, un pequeño punto cobro color, sintió el calor de la llanura, el aire seco, el olor a gasolina y humo.

-"Quieres ser el héroe de Mabel?" Por tercera vez lo escuchó, la escena ahora era clara era lo único de color en su mente, el único sitio que aun tenía sentido aparte del blanco uniforme. Era él, Dipper Pines. O al menos su recuerdo.

-"Si quiero!" Grito en su mente.

-"Así es como Mabel querría que actuaras, que pensaras?" Le dijo el Dipper de su mente.

-"No… Sé que no es así pero que debo hacer." La situación y el miedo lo destrozaban. "Dices que eres mi amigo! Ayúdame."

-"Soy tu único amigo?..."

-"No sé cómo. Dímelo, dímelo. Por favor dímelo!" Gritaba en su mente, pero la presencia de Dipper, su recuerdo, se había ido. Junto con los ojos tristes de Mabel. El mundo recuperaba su color, su forma. Estaba en el suelo. Los ex convictos, Candy y Grenda lo rodeaban preocupados.

-"Está despertando, apártense denle espacio para respirar."

-"Ya está consciente parece."

-"Que paso Gedeón?"

-"Saben si comió bien, tal vez hace mucho calor?"

-"Estas bien pequeño?"

Casi no distinguía las voces, pero sentía que estaban preocupados, aun sin recobrar la conciencia del todo. No sabía que la había pasado. 'Dipper arreglo tu conciencia.' Escucho a Candy en su memoria.

-"Amigos." Dijo en un murmullo.

-"Aquí estamos, Gedeón"

-"Tranquilo nos diste un susto."

-"No trates de levantarte."

-"Espera uno de los chicos fue por mas agua."

Mientras seguían ayudándolo, acomodando una chaqueta a modo de almohada, poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia. Reconoció las voces no solo eran los amigos, de la prisión, las chicas Candy y Grenda estaban junto a él. Su pequeña mano se perdía entre la grande y suave mano de Grenda mientras sentía el roce de un pañuelo húmedo en su frente. Pero era mano era pequeña gentil, no la tosca mano de uno de los ex convictos.

-"Amigas?"

-"No te esfuerces Gedeón." Dijo Candy desde un lado, mientras seguía humedeciéndole la frente.

-"Si pequeño quedaste en blanco. Suerte que tu amigote de ojos raros te atrapo." Respondió con un tono tierno la gruesa voz de Grenda.

-"Ojos Blancos?"

-"Tranquilo pequeño como dijo la señorita no te esfuerces, ya los chicos se están encargando de todo. Movió un poco la cabeza y Candy empapaba un pañuelo usando una botella de agua, mientras a lo lejos oía una sirena de ambulancia. Miro la cara preocupada de Grenda sosteniéndole la mano supo que Ojos Blancos además de salvarlo de caer le había puesto la chaqueta de motociclista como almohada y Candy visiblemente aliviada le había dado primeros auxilios. Se sintió a salvo, sentía el contacto humano.

Supo que cuando llamaba amigos antes no entendía que era esa idea, la 'amistad'. Usaba la palabra en su show para engañar a su público, la usaba para que otros bajaran la guardia y así tomar ventaja o la había usado para tener la ayuda de los convictos, pero ahora ya sabía que era la amistad. "Es mantenerte en pie soportando a tu amigo aunque tú mismo eses hecho pedazos"

Sentía que no estaba solo, sentía… no supo cómo llamarlo. Pero empezó a llorar desde lo más profundo de su alma. Lloro de tristeza, de gratitud, de felicidad. No entendía porque con cada lágrima sentía que se llenaba ese vacío que había sentido antes.

-"Tranquilo Gedeón ya paso, fue solo un desmallo. Esperaremos aquí a la ambulancia contigo no te preocupes, solo te echaran una revisión en el hospital y podrás irte a casa." Dijo calmadamente Candy.

-"En serio quieren ser mis amigas?"

Las chicas se vieron una a la otra por un instante.

-"Gedeón, eras un abusivo, bueno para nada y manipulador. Pero si Dipper dijo que era tu amigo, no te negare mi amistad." Digo Candy sin dejar de refrescarle la frente.

-"Lo mismo va por mi" Dijo Grenda, sonriendo por primera vez dese que lo vio cruzar la calle.

-"Pero recuerda Gedeón." Continúo la asiática, exprimiendo el pañuelo y dejándolo en la frente del chico. "Una amistad no es algo que te pones o te quitas, es algo que debes ganarte."

Apretó mas la mano de Grenda mientras sostenía la de la pequeña asiática.

-"Me ayudarían a descubrir cómo?" Y levantando la cabeza miro a Ojos Blancos. "Y tú me ayudaras también?" Dijo sin dejar de llorar.

No dijeron una palabra pero. Él lo entendió en la forma en que entre los tres intercambiaban miradas. 'Soy tu único amigo?', cerró los ojos empapados en llanto, mientas la ambulancia se detenía junto a ellos. "No Dipper, ya no eres mi único amigo… Gracias."

Fin

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


End file.
